Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique
|image=Fire Release Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique.jpg |kanji=火遁・鳳仙火の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu |literal english=Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique |english tv=Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu |viz manga=Fire Style: Art of the Dragon's Breath, Phoenix Technique |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Tensho Kuikku, Rukia Kaguya, Gohan Urahara, Shi (Isei), Sasuke Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Heiwa Uchiha, Tatsumaru Uchiha, Kouhai, Ritoku,Kuroi Zetsu, Delta Uchiha, Jatai Uchiha,Temari Uchiha,Ishihara Uchiha,Atsui Natsu, Senshi Sendou,Yasuo Uchiha, Ishida Uchiha, Honoka Uchiha, Yuuka,Hakuzou Uchiha, Shayde Uchiha, Obito Hattori, Shikyo Fushiawase, Kokuhyou Nara, Sasuke Uchiha(Jak), Okunote Uso,Zane,Kawakami Uzumaki,Narissa Uchiha~Anime, Esutori, Chieko,Hotaru Sakamoto, Heisuke,Ayumu,Souji Senju, Hariko Uchiha,Kimi Uchiha, Hibiki Kichiro,Burakku Ekazu, Itami Uchiha, Yoru Uchiha, Nobu Sarutobi,Takashi Kazami,Keitaro, Omega Uchiha, Inoue Yagyū,Gutaki-Ka, Ryan Uchiha,Akasumi Uchiha,Hageshī,Nōkon,Kachū Terumī, Arufa Inuzuka, Sakebu Kanakirigoe, Daisuke Senju, Haito Uchiha, Kazumi Uchiha, Kagari~Anime, Higro Yakusumi, Kamui Shio,Natsu Terumi,Dorita Saki, Haru Kiyomizu, Byakuya Nara, Ryuu Uchiha,Kane Uzumaki, Raiga Shiga,Raiga,Ryu Namikaze,Akemi Uchiha, Fon, Sageru Uzumaki,Rikou Haruki,Chika Hikaru,Hotaka Yoshida,Kōzuki Sarutobi,Uchiha Ameya, Sage of the Six Paths (SSJJ), Kuchiku Ryūsei, Hashiro, Zeref Uchiha, Fury Uchiha, Suō Uchiha , Draco, Engetsu Uchiha,Yūrei Katō, Rikou Raion, Sayuri Takahashi, Kōji Nakano,Luino Sazaki, Shiro Uchiha, Rath Uchiha,Ryun Uchiha, Hibari Uchiha, Kotomi Nara, Dezku Narimita, Kyūketsuki Krisent, Ryoji Saeba, Seiji Kuragari, Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, Kenji Kayuga, Shikaku Kakushi,Sen Uchiha, Ryūto Shinto, Hira Uchiha, Naien Ryūou,Tafun Uchiha, Taifū Uchiha, Natsumi Uchiha, HonōShi Uchiha, Sakin, Setsuna Hatake, Yasuki Hatake, Nichihi, Jirou,Yōhime, Yamaguchi, Takenshi Uchiha, Sophey Sebvert, Niwa Kuriharu, Gensō Yumekuni, Nazotoki Yumekuni, Katame Shima, Ren Uzumaki, Naoki, M, Taiki Suzu, Genju Sarutobi, Yōkai Uchiha, Kiyomi Uchiha, Midori Keiko, Torei Naito, Yami Denkō, Mai, Yamaren Seija, Shun Kimoko, Shiromaru Kishida, Chikyū Moshi, Kona,Gōka Hōzuki, Kagerin Nara, Takemaru Yamauchi,Inari Okami, Maya Fumiko, Kazemaru, Haruko, SJ Crozier, Tayoshi, Shiki Uchiha, Naran Uchiha, Shizune Uchiha, Tairō Uchiha, Yō,Raygen Uchiha, Tobi Uchiha, Yuū, Shiyōkinshi Uchiha, Murasaki Sarutobi, Riaken, Aneko, Yaichi, Mizuho Rekai, Konami Rekai, Atsushi Hisashi,You Kumo,Gen Uchiha, Mudro Uchiha, Sōji, Hisaya Hyūga,Shenwa, Ren Yakeru, Akai Uchiha, Hikaru Arashi, Sogekihei Sarutobi, Asura Uchiha,Yorozuya Senju, Kogo Uchiha,Ω Sigma X, Naosu,Suteki Kasai, Ayaka Kurama,Izuna Uchiha (Ash), Meimei Uchiha, Suiren Uchiha, Daiochan Tokisada, Ketsuya Kazami, Rin Batsu, Miraku Minabi, Ginjo Soga, Deismun Kazami, Genzo Takema, Shusui Kagami, Inari Sarutobi, Saeko Uchiha, Hizashi Senju, Jiro Uchiha, Tyburn, Obito Uchiha (Kamui), Sakushi Yajuu, Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Maijinn, Taiga Rinku, Amerai Aoki, Murasaki Meigetsu, Akmei Shindō, Arata Kato, Enzeru Rinku, Kirā, Kisara Sumeragi, Ameryuu Aoki, Yamato Sumeragi, Shiga Uchiha, Garyū Uchiha, Yagura (1kidney), Jueru Uzumaki, Chirudo Sarutobi, Masumi Akaibara, |hand signs=Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction. Tenjai has mastered this technique to the extent of only needing two hand seals to perform it as well as creating a jutsu derived from this one. Kenji Kayuga has attained total mastery over this technique, to the point where he does not need to form hand seals to perform it, as well as having created a large-scale, far more destructive version; the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Destruction Technique When Ace Korimachi was in the academy, he studied this jutsu when used by his best friend, Kiaku Uchiha. Just from the result of watching his friend preform this technique, he created a more extremely powerful and fast verion; Fire Release: Hyper-sonic Phoenix Flower. Tiny fire balls stream from Aces mouth at 5 times the speed of sound, growing in size and power as the make distance. Kagerin Nara taken this technique to the next level not only by making it higly explosive, but also by doing it with white fire. He has even mastered the thecnique to an extent where only 3 handsigns is needed.